


childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies

by direwolfjon



Series: 100 drabble challenge [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, just a little bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/pseuds/direwolfjon
Summary: For a fortnight, or perhaps longer now, she's taken to wandering around the keep with only the ghosts of her long-dead parents and brothers for company. How she wishes she could share all of this with them.This morning in bed Jon asked her about it, cautiously admitting he was worried.





	childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlibbertiGiblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge. Fedon gave me the prompt 'childhood'.
> 
> Title from Edna St. Vincent Millay's poem.
> 
> I tag FlibbertiGiblet with the prompt 'lullaby'!

"I didn't think you'd be able to eat so many lemon cakes," Jon laughs, lying beside her on the fur-covered floor next to the fireplace.

Sansa giggles and tries not to burp. "Why not?"

"Only last week you were still throwing up at least three times a day."

"True," she concedes. "But I believe that's over now."

She's been feeling sick for two moons, even before she found out she was with child, and ever since the maester confirmed the news, her joy has been tinged with a sadness that won't leave her alone.

For a fortnight, or perhaps longer now, she's taken to wandering around the keep with only the ghosts of her long-dead parents and brothers for company. How she wishes she could share all of this with them.

This morning in bed Jon asked her about it, cautiously admitting he was worried.

She lay staring at the canopy for a while before asking: "Can we ignore our duties, Jon, just for one day? I want to be silly and careless today."

He gave her an odd look, but then his face split into a grin. 

He took her to the Godswood, to play in the snow, and after that, when their noses and ears had turned red and they couldn't feel their fingers or toes anymore, they snuck into the kitchens.

They were giggling like little children as they darted through the hallways, back to their chambers, pockets filled with cloth-wrapped cakes.

Jon reaches for her hand and twines their fingers together. "Today was... fun," he decides after a pause, the frown on his sullen face a sharp contrast with his words. 

It makes her giggle again. "It's been a while, isn't it? Since we had fun."

"Aye, I don't think I remember the last time we did."

She rolls onto her side to face him and watches him mimic her movement, biting her lip to hold back a smile.

"Actually," she begins, pausing, pretending to think, "I can't say I remember you ever having fun. You were always busy brooding in a corner when we were children."

She reaches down to cover her stomach with her hands and arms, but Jon is too quick for her. He gathers both of her wrists in one hand and starts tickling her with the other.

"Jon!" she shrieks. "No! Stop!"

She tries to roll away from him but he's too strong. 

"Jon! I swear I'll throw up again if you don't stop right now!"

Finally, he releases her, but only to gather her in his arms and press his lips to her forehead. 

"I always thought you were the one who didn't know how to have fun," he mutters. "Always too concerned with being a proper lady."

She swats at his chest, but buries herself deeper in his arms only a moment later.

"You're right," she mumbles into the fabric of his tunic. "We never had much of a childhood, did we?"

He tilts her chin up with one finger to look at her and Sansa knows he's thinking, looking for something to say, but there are no words that could comfort her now, and for the first time she realizes that perhaps it's alright to be sad, even when she's mostly happy.

She takes his hand and guides it to her still flat belly . "Promise me it won't be like that for our little wolf?" she whispers.

He splays his hand over her belly and holds her gaze. "I promise." His eyes and his voice are as fierce as she knew they would be. It's all the comfort she needs right now.

She cups his cheek and presses her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She keeps peppering his mouth and cheek and jaw with little pecks, until he captures her lips again and deepens the kiss.

Suddenly he rolls on top of her and his mouth starts trailing a path up her throat. 

"What are you doing?" she laughs as he sucks on her earlobe. 

"I can't remember the last time I bedded my wife," he growls into her ear.

"Liar!" she exclaims. "It hasn't been _that _long."

Or perhaps it has, she muses as the look in his darkened eyes when he pulls back to look at her sends a jolt of desire right down to her core.

She licks her lips and swallows. "It's the middle of the day," she objects weakly.

"Aye, but you wanted to be silly and careless today, isn't that right?"

"Aye," she answers, twining her fingers through his curls to pull him down for another kiss. 


End file.
